My Dickon
by lalaland4ever
Summary: This is in present day. Mary starts to develop feelings for Dickon without even knowing it. Colin is jealous and wants Mary to stay away from Dickon. Please read on to see what happens! R'n'R


Disclaimer: I own nothing in this story.

* * *

"Ugh, back to school!" Mary muttered as she got out of her cousin's car. Colin shut his BMW car door.

"Mary, wait for me!" he waved, but soon got enveloped into the popular crowd. He was popular ever since the kids knew that he was rich. Colin was also handsome and very talkative. Everyone wanted to be friends with him. The only con about him, though, is that he's really selfish and stuck-up. Mary knew enough about him since she lives with him and his father (her uncle), Mr. Craven, since last year.

Mary kept on walking and entered her school. _Nothing changed_, Mary thought. She found her old locker and started to unpack her huge backpack. _Huh, I wonder how many books will be given out this year_, Mary wondered. She closed her locker and whirled around a little to quickly, bumping into someone. She fell backwards, but a pair of strong hands shot out and caught her arms. Startled, Mary looked up to see familiar wide blue eyes, a turned up nose, and rosy cheeks. _Dickon? No, it can't be, this person is too tall and a bit tan._

"Mary, are you ok?" the deep voice asked her. _No, his voice is too deep and his accent isn't there!_

"Dickon?" Mary asked in a confused tone.

"Yes, it's me, Dickon," he replied. "Is something wrong?"

"No…but, you've grown so much!" Mary exclaimed. Dickon laughed and his cheeks got a bit redder.

"Well, you've grown too Mary! Grown so much since I've seen you! Grown prettier too!" Dickon complimented. Mary blushed and looked down at her feet.

"What happened to your accent?" Mary asked still looking at her feet.

"Hm? My accent? Well, as you know that over the summer, Martha and I went to America to improve our English speaking. And as I can tell by your surprised tone, my accent must be all but gone!" he pronounced happily.

Mary giggled and reached up to hug him. He felt so warm and safe to be with.

"I've missed you so much Dickon! It wasn't quite the same without you and Martha this summer," Mary explained.

"Really? I've missed you too Mary! It's nice to know that you still remember me. How's Colin?" he asked.

"Colin's fine although he's been really annoying now a day. I couldn't stand him all summer! He kept on following me, and wouldn't shut up for a single second and would drag me everywhere with him! Luckily, he's not with me now though. As you can see, he's still as popular as ever!" Mary pointed to the huge crowd of teenagers behind her. Dickon just laughed and hugged her tightly and let her go.

"Well, I better get to class now Mary," Dickon said beginning to walk away. "I'll see you later!"

Mary couldn't help but stare after her handsome friend as he walked away. _He got tanner, taller, stronger….and a handful of girls will soon be after him! _The thought made Mary jealous, but the bell rang, so she thought of it no more.

"Mary! There you are!" another voice called.

She turned around to see Colin waving at her like he did in the parking lot. Mary waved back and waited for him.

As it turned out, she and Colin had the same classes together. Once again, Colin couldn't stop leaving her alone like he had back at their house. The whole day dragged through until the dismissal bell rang.

"Hey Colin, have you seen Dickon today?" Mary asked as Colin was about to open her passenger door.

"No…I didn't know he was back. Why?" he asked when he saw Mary's eager expression.

"I was actually thinking about driving with him. You know, since he just got back," Mary explained a little bit unsure about Colin's decision.

"Well, I don't see him, so…"Colin cut off as he saw Mary's excited glance behind him.

"Ooooh, there he is! Can I Colin? Can I ride with him?" Mary begged since she knew Colin would have one of his tempers if she just walked off.

"Fine," Colin said sulking.

Mary ran to where Dickon was feeling Colin's glaring eyes behind her back.

"Dickon, wait up!" Mary yelled.

"Hey Mary, why aren't you riding with Colin?" he asked.

"Er...haha...well, I just wanted to ride with you today," Mary explained once again blushing.

"Sure thing," he grinned.

Mary walked to the other side of his car and slid into the passenger seat. She saw Colin drive by without looking at her.

"Bye Dickon!" a couple of cheerleaders said in a very flirtatious tone.

"Erm…Bye!" Dickon answered awkwardly.

Mary sat there eying the girls and remembered her thought that morning about Dickon having a handful of girls after him.

"Mary?" Dickon asked.

* * *

**I hope you guys like it!!! Please R'n'R! Feel free to criticize! They'll help me make my next chapters even better!**

**-lalaland4ever**


End file.
